kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss Me Once Tour
|end_date = |number_of_legs = 3 |number_of_shows = 30 in Europe 5 in Australia 1 in Asia 36 in Total |last_tour = (2012) |this_tour = (2014-15) |next_tour = (2015)}} The "Kiss Me Once Tour" is the fourteenth concert tour by Kylie Minogue, in support of her twelfth studio album, Kiss Me Once (2014). The tour began on 24 September 2014 in the Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. The first leg compromises of shows in Europe, including a performance at the iTunes Festival. In March 2015, the show moved to Australia. At the end of 2014, the tour placed 96th on Pollstar's "Top 100 Worldwide Tours", earning $17 million from 28 shows in Europe. Background In July 2013, Kylie confirmed the plans for an upcoming tour on Twitter, in response to an article in The Mirror's 3am column. After the confirmation there was a rumour Kylie would perform in Malakasa, Greece. Thereafter, it was finally followed by the announcement for the official Kiss Me Once Tour dates for the European leg, with rehearsals starting around late March. On 30 June, The Voice Australia confirmed tour dates for her Australian leg. In August, a mini concert was held at Ushuaïa Ibiza Beach Hotel in Ibiza, Spain, serving as a testing event before the tour had officially got started. It featured seven songs, all of them also performed later on in the tour itself. On 8 September, Kylie started teasing fans by posting photos from rehearsals at her official website as well as her official accounts on social networks like Twitter and Instagram. First details about the tour were announced around one month before tour started, during launch promotion of Glacéau Smartwater, of which Kylie is the official ambassador; also the crew members were announced, on 13 September, including Kylie's longtime partners creative director William Baker, musical director Steve Anderson, and choreographer Ashley Wallen, the latter previously had served as a dancer in Kylie's 1998 Intimate & Live Tour. In the days leading to the first show, it was announced there would be six songs performed from Kiss Me Once, a further 18 songs from the rest of her career (including a "medley or two" and an entire section consisting solely of some of her 80's hits), plus an "unexpected cover", which was revealed on opening night to INXS's "Need You Tonight". About the 80's section (which was found to contain the medley announced at the same time), Kylie stated, "We've got access to the actual PWL sounds", and, about her feelings about touring on the whole, she explained: On 22 September, Kylie announced via her Facebook page three support acts for the opening dates of her tour: FehrPlay opened for Kylie at her opening Liverpool date, and several dates after. Copyright opened for Kylie on her Manchester date, and chart-topping DJ Oliver Heldens supported her at two London dates, as well as performing at Kylie's sold out Cardiff show. The costume designs were made by Jean Paul Gaultier, Dolce & Gabbana, William Wilde, Julien Macdonald, and Marchesa. Before the main show, a short film by Baker titled "Sleepwalker" featured 3 unreleased Kylie and Fernando Garibay songs, "Glow," "Wait" and "Break This Heartbreak". All three songs were made available for free download via Kylie's official SoundCloud channel along with another unreleased Garibay song titled "Chasing Ghosts" which featured as an interlude before the 80's medley. On 28 September, a 47-second teaser of "Sleepwalker" was made available to be seen on Garibay's YouTube account. On 19 November 2014, the short film in its entirely was made available to be seen on Kylie's account on YouTube. Critical reception The tour gained positive reviews from music critics. The Mirror gave a positive review of Kylie's opening night in Liverpool, saying that she "powered through a greatest hits set that included "Wow", "Step Back in Time", "Spinning Around", "On a Night Like This" and "Slow"". However, they stated the highlight was "an unexpected treat which is unlikely to happen at any other date on the tour. Kylie super-fan Paul St. German threw his Liverpool Loves Kylie T-shirt onto the stage... in return, Kylie promised to sing a request for St. German. The stan chose "Especially for You". Dave Simpson from The Guardian gave the same show 4 stars, stating "however over the top it gets, the show is minimal enough to focus the attention on her charisma and music", concluding that "it defies belief that she is 46 and has endured a bout of cancer, but the secret of her longevity is obvious: everyone, including the artist, exits grinning from ear to ear"./ Daisy Wyatt from The Independent gave the opening London date 4 stars, stating that "the pint-sized pop star exudes energy and charisma - even if she is too keen to prove to a younger audience that she still has it". Wyatt compared Kylie to fellow popstars, saying that "she saunters around in a leather outfit Rihanna would not think twice about wearing" and her "dancers twerk while a Beyoncé-inspired black and white video of Kylie flashes in the background". She concludes that "her shining stage presence sees her through and is likely to keep her going for another decade". Lewis Corner from Digital Spy gave the first London date 3.5/5 stars, stating that "Minogue shows no sign of stopping yet". He goes on to say that "the hits have aged ... well. "On a Night Like This" soared with its impressive laser show. Of course, "Can't Get You Out of My Head", "Kids" and "Love at First Sight" appealed to the middle generation of Kylie fans and still retain their sense of forward-thinking pop that makes them the best soundtrack of the late '90s/early '00s." Corner concluded that "the Kiss Me Once Tour may be a more stripped-down affair when it comes to a Kylie production, but her glamour, charisma and strong vocal performance made sure it didn't fall completely flat." Alice Vincent from The Telegraph gave the concert a mixed review, saying that she is "both entertained and alarmed by Kylie's robotically polished performance at The O2". She goes on to explain that "The Kiss Me Once Tour is a textbook "Good Time": lasers; a series of outfits that, like Russian dolls, get increasingly smaller; gyrating dancers and, at the centre of it all, tiny Kylie, delivering hit after hit". More critically, Vincent said that it was "unsettling to see Minogue promote her more recent songs trussed up in an outfit better suited toTaylor Swift ... she held less allure than an Ann Summers catalogue as she sang "Les Sex" and "Sexy Love" over thudding club beats", although she wrapped the review stating "with a set-list as good as hers, none of this seemed to matter much: two hours whizzed by in the shake of a tasseled headpiece". Concert synopsis Before the show, a short video, shot by William Baker, entitled "Sleepwalker", was shown, containing three unreleased-at-the-time songs recorded with Fernando Garibay: "Glow", "Wait" and "Break This Heartbreak" respectively. The show opened with a video sequence with excerpts of "Breathe", the video screen showing Kylie behind glass with water drops. Kylie then rose out of the floor lying on a set of illuminated lips, singing "Les Sex". The lips, screens and dancers costumes for the section were inspired by Salvador Dalí. Kylie performed a shortened version of "Les Sex", missing out verse two and went on to sing "In My Arms" and "Timebomb". After "Timebomb", Kylie performed "Sexy Love", followed by a new remix of "Wow". However, after the first five shows "Sexy Love" was removed and Kylie sang "Wow" after "Timebomb", closing the act. The second section began a remix of "Step Back in Time", which sampled the bass line from "Rapper's Delight". This then led into a new remix of "Spinning Around", and then "Your Disco Needs You". After talking to the audience, Kylie performed a new remix of "On a Night Like This", and finished with "Slow". A video interlude was then shown featuring another Garibay song: "Chasing Ghosts". The third section was a medley, entitled "Dollshouse", containing five of Kylie's songs from her PWL days. It began with a ballad opening of "Enjoy Yourself", seeing the dancers emerge looking like Ken and Barbie. Kylie then rose out of the stage and performed "Hand on Your Heart", "Never Too Late", "Got to Be Certain" and "I Should Be So Lucky", taking off a layer of clothing for each song and being left with a garter and corset to sing "I Should Be So Lucky" from a bath paying tribute to the music video's bath scene. The fourth section started with a dance interlude of "Skirt". Kylie then performed a cover of INXS's "Need You Tonight", as a tribute to her late ex-boyfriend Michael Hutchence, rising out of the floor on a table dressed in a PVC Trench coat and hat along with her four male dancers also dressed in black trench coats and visors as a reference to the "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" music video. She then went on to sing "Sexercize" before an interlude was performed using excerpts of "Nu-Di-Ty" and "Sexercize" and a sample of Lil Louis song "French Kiss", dubbed the "Nu-Di-Ty Segue" which involves the male dancers removing their trench coats and pants. A new remix of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is then performed, where Kylie re-emerged wearing a William Wilde latex garcon dress. She then introduced the band whilst closing the act with a rendition of "Kids". The fifth section began with a video interlude, with visuals similar to the one at the beginning of the show, showing Kylie behind a sheet of glass covered in rain. Kylie then emerged wearing a blue dress with no shoes. She performed the duet "Beautiful" by herself walking down the catwalk. She then went on to close the section with title track "Kiss Me Once". The sixth section began with the Steve Anderson remix of "Get Outta My Way". Kylie rose out of the stage wearing a showgirl costume that was black on one side and silver on the other. She then sang a new remix of "Love at First Sight". After this she took requests from the audience before singing "All the Lovers". During the three O2 Arena shows in London, Kylie sang the Abbey Road version of "The Loco-Motion" as a request after "Love at First Sight". After these shows it was performed between "Love at First Sight" and "All the Lovers". Kylie performed a one-song encore of "Into the Blue". For the first seven shows, she wore a blue dress by Julien McDonald, but after this she wore another William Wilde garcon dress, this time in blue. Commercial performance On Pollstar 's "2014 Year-end Top 100 Worldwide Tours" list, Kylie ranked at number ninety-six with $17 million in gross and 186,813 tickets sold for 28 shows in Europe. Set list Before each show, a short film, directed by William Baker and starring Kylie, entitled Sleepwalker, was shown containing three songs: "Glow", "Wait" and "Break This Heartbreak", all recorded with Fernando Garibay 'Notes' • "Timebomb" was originally slated as the opening number, but was replaced by "Les Sex". • During the early stages of development, Kylie had stated that she had been thinking of ways that she could perform "Mr President" in the show; ultimately, it was not included in the final set list, but did have elements of it featured in the performance of "Can't Get You Out of My Head". • Both "If Only" and "I Was Gonna Cancel" were both rehearsed, with choreography, but were cut from the final set list. • "In Your Eyes" was originally part of the set list, with a new arrangement, but was cut at the last minute. • "Break This Heartbreak", one of the songs shown in the "Sleepwalker" video, was also slated to be included in the show, with a glass coffin as a prop in the performance, with the "Sleepwalker" footage used as screen projection; it was said that this was the dancers' favourite part of the show, but was ultimately discarded. • "Better the Devil You Know" was also initially part of the set list, with Kylie confirming it saying that had "been brought down a semitone" when discussing the 80s medley prior to the start of the tour; it was however, cut. • "In My Arms" had originally been part of the encore, but was moved to the second song in the set. • "Sexy Love" was originally included in the set list of the show, and was performed between "Timebomb" and "Wow". It was performed from September 24 to October 1 2014, and was cut from the show thereafter. • "The Loco-Motion" was first performed at the iTunes Fesitval on 27 September at the end of the show, and was requested between "Love at First Sight" and "All the Lovers" on the first O2 dates and was performed in that place thereafter. • Both "Wouldn't Change a Thing" and "Turn It into Love" were both originally featured in the "Dollshouse Medley" but were ultimately discarded. Tour Dates ;Notes The 27 September 2014 concert in London, England at The Roundhouse is a part of iTunes Festival. The 28 March 2015 concert in Dubai, United Arab Emirates at Meydan Racecourse is a part of Dubai World Cup. Cancelled shows Broadcasts and recordings Kylie's performance at iTunes Festival, as the other performances from this festival, was recorded and streamed live and available at Apple platforms such as Apple TV, iPod, iPad, as well as Kylie's iTunes Store for a limited time. During the 12 November performance at The SSE Hydro in Glasgow, the show was professionally filmed, presumably for a future television broadcast and DVD/Blu-ray release, which was confirmed by Kylie herself on Twitter, on 24 December 2014, a day following the broadcast of the Glasgow footage on British TV channel ITV. A wardrobe-malfunction that occurred that evening, in which during part of the "Dollhouse Medley" part of Kylie's outfit started to fall off but was quickly fixed, was edited out. That broadcast was edited to fit in a circa 50-minute special, featuring the following: 1. "Les Sex" 2. "In My Arms" 3. "Wow" 4. "Spinning Around" 5. "On a Night Like This" 6. "Slow" 7. Dollhouse Medley: "Enjoy Yourself" / "Hand on Your Heart" / "Never Too Late" / "Got to Be Certain" / "I Should Be So Lucky" 8. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 9. "Kiss Me Once" 10. "Love at First Sight" 11. "The Loco-Motion" 12. "All the Lovers" Six songs from the iTunes Festival performance were made available for digital download at iTunes Store, with the re-release of Kiss Me Once (deluxe edition) in Australia. A CD/DVD set was released in March 2015 of the footage from Glasgow; the DVD featured the whole show, omitting the "Chasing Ghosts" interlude, with the inclusion of the acapella performance of "Tears on My Pillow", plus screen visuals for: "In My Arms", "Chasing Ghosts", "Skirt", "Sexercize" and "Can't Get You Out of My Head", and the Sleepwalker video. The CD was split into two discs and omitted "Chasing Ghosts", "Skirt" and the performance of "Tears on My Pillow". The bundle was released under the name Kiss Me Once: Live at the SSE Hydro. The show was recorded in 4k Ultra-high-definition television and has been shown on Belgium 4k channel festival. Category:Tours Category:Kiss Me Once Category:Parlophone Category:2014 Category:2015